This invention relates to the field of digital signal decoding, and particularly to a circuit for decoding a Manchester coded signal to an NRZ coded signal.
Manchester coded digital signals have been widely used in areospace flight testing instrumentation and digital tape recording, since a wide bandwidth is not required, nor is a near DC response required as is the case for recording and translation of NRZ coded signals.
Due to the often difficult environments in which the Manchester coded signals are used, signal translation circuitry usually requires adjustable components which are maintained in the field since the signals are often distorted. Since the signals are modified by different distortion in various environments, standard signal translation circuitry without adjustable components has been difficult and/or expensive to design.
The present invention, on the other hand, is a circuit for translation and decoding of Manchester signals which requires no adjustable components, and yet decodes Manchester signals having considerable variation of distortion in a reliable and consistent manner. The circuit also is economical to produce since the number of components is minimized and relatively small.